


Jingle Bell Blues

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, utterly frustrated
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade, Zude





	Jingle Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Where was Christmas? Where had it gone?

A merry Christmas wasn’t in the weather that was supposed to be chilly cold and instead was unusually muggy warm, and cheer wasn’t in the ‘bah humbug’ attitude of the people at work who were normally friendly and greeted Jude with a smile. There were no festive lights strung on top of homes, no yummy cookies to dunk into a cold glass of milk, and no cheerful laughter of children. It just didn’t feel like Christmas and it seemed as if the town had boycotted the holiday.

Jude loved Christmas, but with the town in low spirits and a miserable cold wrecking his body his joy was a little blue. This was their first Christmas together as a couple and to say he was frustrated that the good times had been ruined was an understatement. 

There was no joy! Only pure miserable, sad frustration. 

He grumbled as he lay under the covers, chilled to the bone even though he was snuggled in Zero’s warm Hoodie and draped under a mound of fluffy blankets.

His head throbbed painfully, and his body ached, his nose ran, and chilly shivers skittered up and down his spine as his teeth chattered. When he felt a smoothing hand brush through his hair Jude looked up to find his boyfriend gazing down at him with a sweet sympathetic smile.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Zero asked, to which Jude grumbled, “’M cold, my head hurts, I feel like crap, and the dumb stupid town ruined our Christmas. I’m just peachy.”

Zero frowned as his heart splintered a little. He wanted to help; he hated seeing Jude feeling so blue. “Can I get you anything?” Jude gazes up at him with big sad puppy dog eyes. He pouted as he pulled the blankets back. “Will you cuddle with me?”

Zero’s face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning, happiness glowing as bright as a string of colorfully lights. He snuggled in bed behind Jude and cuddled him, nuzzling his neck as his boyfriend relaxed in his loving arms. Cozy and warm, both boys are sound asleep within moments and dreaming peacefully.

The next morning Jude woke up being cuddled like a cute teddy bear. He had to fight to wiggle free of the snugly arms woven around him, although he didn’t go far, only squirming away enough to look up over the blankets and gaze outside…. and a wonderful surprise was waiting for him.

It was snowing! Twinkling lights sparkled on top of houses and in the distance, he could hear children singing Christmas carols. It seemed like the town gave in to the festivities of a wonderful winter wonderland.

Smiling happily, Jude pulled the blankets up partly over his head so he could stay cuddly warm while peeking out from under the softness to gaze out the window. Zero slept cuddled beside him, peacefully lost in the dream world, and Jude grinned when a sweet realization came to mind; not only does he have a beautiful view of the snow falling outside, but he has a gorgeous view of the man he loves laying snuggled beside him.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1088353.html?thread=114236001#t114236001)


End file.
